newyorkmetsfandomcom-20200214-history
2011
' ' The Season began on April 1 this year @ the Florida Marlins in Miami. Before the season the Mets fired Manager and GM Jerry Manuel and Omar Minaya. Then later the Mets hired a new GM Sandy Alderson. He hired Terry Collins to be the new manager of the team. Their current issue is the Bernie Madoff scam which has costs the Mets money. It is the team's 50th season. In the off-season 3 players left and they were John Maine, Sean Green and Chris Carter. With more players in the news, Mets outfielder Carlos Beltran on his own decision decided to move to right field from the starting point of the season. This happened during Spring Training. 2 more left as the Mets released Luis Castillo and Oliver Perez to save the Mets from insanity. Starting off on the DL is Jason Bay and Mets ace Johan Santana so now Mike Pelfrey is the acting ace until Johan comes back somewhere in late June. To see the Mets off-season moves out to check Off-Season. Here are the months of the season The Mets worst month to start off the year was April. They had a record of 11-16. The Mets best month to have was May. They had a record of 14-13. The Mets greater month to have was June. They had a record of 16-11. The Mets repeat of May month was July. They had a record of 14-13. The Mets worst month by far was August. They had a record of 10-16. The Mets month of out for the post-season and the worst month by far was September. They had a record of 9-13. The Mets total record was 77-85 as shown below at the bottom of the page. Roster at first To see the Mets roster at first click 2011 Mets Roster on April 1, 2011. Current Roster To see the current click 2011 Roster and see the departures here Season Departures Season Pages Games *Rockies Drought,Atlanta Soars by 1 *Nats end Mets 6 Streak *Mets win on Bin Laden's Death *Subway Series 2011 *Pelfrey blunders,Pen & Bats Do Wonders *Mets 2-Hit Out Dodgers *Brewing 6 adding 7 *Mets Kick A's in 13 *Hot Mets Give Rangers A Texas-Sized Meltdown *Mets Roar Tigers *Clash of first place Phils and 3rd place Mets at Citi Field *Mets Lose to Marlins in rain makeup on a rainy day *Mets Core thump Cards *10 game road trip *Mets Crack Bats for 4 *Mets are Tomato Crushed *Mets Rally over Padres with bases loaded *5 Fishy Games *Mets 20-Hit out Braves *Mets Ruin Braves Post Season Dreams *Mets take doubleheader Sweep of Phillies *Mets Take Finale of the 2011 Season Players *September Callups *Jason Bay Returns *Twice by Wright, Once by Pridie *Turner pinches Dodgers *Beltran Pops 3 *The Gee Streak Ends *Mets Trade K-Rod *Scott's Day at Citi Field *Pagan's Lumber provides Mets Thunder in Extra's *The Wright Return *Mets Trade Carlos Beltran *Turner,Bay,Thole Spark Fire for NL Wild Card Race *Murphing Out *Baxter,Duda Rally over Padres *Mr.300 *Capuano shuts-down Braves *Reyes Spices up Game 2 *Schwinden cracks his nerves in double header day view *Thole Day as Mets Beat Cards *Dickey throws 6 innings of no hits yet Mets Win Stats *Spring Training 2011 *Extra Inning Game's of 2011 *Mets Opening Day Rosters by the year *Opening Day Other Protest *'2011 Jose Reyes Trade Protest' Season Finale *Will Reyes Return? *The Next Closer:Part 2 *Terry Collins Is Coming Back *Reyes Wins The Batting Title Final Standings of 2011 Season in NL East Eastern Division Team W L Pct GB '' X-Philadelphia '''101 60' .627 '' Atlanta '''89 72' .553 12 '' Washington '''79 81' .494 21½ NY Mets 77 85 .472 25 Florida 72 89 ''.447 29'' Category:Years (W-L)